Last Night
by Leveragelover
Summary: Nate/Sophie Parker/Hardison fluff... read and review


Nate had had one of "those" nights again and was waiting for Sophie to wake up. He was just putting the omelet on the dish when Sophie came downstairs her hair looking messy as usual.

"Morning" he said smiley and handing her a plate

"Morning" she said laughing a bit

"what?" he said gesturing with his hands

"nothing its just last night was interesting..." she replied looking at her plate it was the first time Nate or herself wasn't drunk when they slept together.

"Do you want to talk about it" Nate said eyeing her

She paused

"You'll feel better afterwards" Nate said putting his hand on hers. Her face felt immediately hot, NO this wasn't supposed be a relationship!

"Nate I don't th-"

"Sophie listen to me" he said sternly his eyes burning into Sophie's. Then all the sudden a rush of memories came back to him. The time she had shot him when he caught her stealing paintings. When she had helped him during the bank shot job when he had been shot again. Then the time he had called her and told her that he needed her. Shortly after that she had kissed him and slapped him also in the process of bleeding from being shot. Much later the time he and her ended up sleeping together (he was a little tipsy, but she was way over drunk). From then they had just been friends with benefits but it wasn't enough. "Friends with benefits is not enough, I love you." Sophie gasped slightly "I have since met in Paris , I want to be in a real relationship I-I hope you understand"

"Nate" she said leaning over "I love you too" she kissed him gently as if to confirm what she said as a tear of happiness fell from her eye. He smiled and grabbed the dishes and left the table. She got up and walked over and put her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder.  
>0-0-0-0-0<br>Hardison had been on what Parker would call a date yesterday night. They had stolen a painting from some museum and put it back leaving just before the guards got there. He had some fun but Parker seemed to be ecstatic afterwards. He took the opportunity and took her around the park. Once they got to the gazebo he had kissed her, she was a bit shaken but by the end of the night she was nestled against his chest were she soon fell asleep. It was morning now and Parker was sleeping in his bed while he was up eating breakfast. Just as he finished his bowl of cereal Parker came out yawning.

"Morning sleeping beauty" he said with his signature smile

"Morning" she said grabbing the box of cereal

"how did you sleep" he asked casually

"Good I was tired from a run at the museum" she said pouring in her milk

"So last night wasn't a one time thing right?" he said awkwardly

"Course not" she said leaning up and kissing him on the Cheek "you know how much I love pretzels"

"Well after you finish eating and stuff you can head to your place and get ready or whatever than we should probably head to Nate's but let me just ask him to make sure." he said grabbing his phone

Don't worry I have some stuff with me" Parker said grabbing her black bag

"mmmm k" Hardison said still looking at his phone. She got up and left the room, a few seconds later Nate texted back. It read: yes we have a job today but first we need a team meeting I have an announcement. He just texted back the following: ok me and Parker will be there in- Parker walked in

"All ready to go!" she said in her usual happy tone

"woman your fast" he said she had already taken a shower and other things. He finished his text and left with Parker  
>0-0-0-0-0<br>"what's the announcement Nate" Elliot said grumpily you can tell he had just woken up

"Well me and Sophie are um..." he started

"what he means is we have come to a realization" she also stared

"we are now in a…"he began

"Relationship" they said in unison

"oh yay you guys are so perfect together" Parker said clapping her hands

"I'm glad you told us but I have one question for Hardison" Elliot said turning and pointing to Hardison "Why's your arm around my little sister"

"um well we were just about to tell you" Hardison started

"I love pretzels now" Parker blurted out looking at Sophie

"that's awesome parker" Sophie said trying to be cool by waving her fist in the air... She just looked at her.

"Well how'd it happen" Elliot said looking at them

"well first we stole a painting from a museum but put it back then we went to the park and he kissed me under the gazebo." she said "the rest if the night we just hung out"

"Now how did it happen between you" Elliot said pointing at them

"well that's sort of private but I'll tell you this she's a sucker for omelets" Nate said

"I respect you privacy" Elliot said gesturing with his hands

"Well now that that is done let's get to work."

The end


End file.
